plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electro Pea
250px |health = 125 |variant of = Peashooter |weapon = Electro Cannon |abilities = Chili Bean Bomb Pea Gatling Hyper Sombrero Bean Bomb Retro Gatling Super Pea Jump |rarity = Super Rare}} Electro Pea is the Super Rare electric variant of the Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He deals electric damage to his opponents, which means that when his projectile hits a zombie, the damage will arc and harm other nearby zombies as well. Like Petrified Cactus and Captain Cannon, he can detonate his peas in mid-air for even more damage. He also moves faster than most Peashooters. Descriptions Stickerbook description As the most electrifying Plant in PvZ entertainment, you can always count on Electro Pea to make a bad pun about how charged-up he is. In-game description Push the fire button while shots are airborne to trigger an extra large electric explosion! Primary weapon Electro Cannon is the primary weapon of the Electro Pea. *The ammo clip is 8 (9 if upgraded). *The chain lightning damage is 5-10. *The splash damage is 10. *The detonated damage at all ranges is 20. *The middle range impact damage is between 23 and 25. *The close range impact & critical damage is 30. *The mid range impact & critical damage is 25. *The long range impact & critical damage is 20. Abilities Strategies This Peashooter has a somewhat high learning curve compared to the others, but this leads to a greater damage potential. Due to the detonation mechanic, players who regularly spam peas from long range will find it difficult to use this Peashooter in that way; two shots cannot be on screen at the same time. However, patient players may find this long-ranged tactic very effective for dealing widespread electric damage if they can master the timing of detonating, especially in objective modes such as Turf Takeover or Suburbination. More impatient players may use a more close-ranged tactic. Stay slightly outside Chomper or Scientist range, and spam your shoot button. This allows the shots to travel a small way forward and detonate. The detonation, if used in a crowded area, may hit many zombies at once, including the electric arc. Using Hyper while jumping around enemies will also work, although you risk not being able to detonate before the shot hits the ground. However, keep an eye on both your health and your ammo; should either of these become low or run out at a bad time, you could risk being vanquished. For the close-ranged strategy above, the most suitable upgrades would be any of the following: *'Speed', to capitalize on its already increased speed. *'Health', to improve its survivability in close-combat situations. *'Reload' and/or Ammo, to be able to put out shots faster and ensure you are rarely caught unprepared. As always, the combination of upgrades depends on how you play. If these upgrades don't work for you, try different combinations. Balancing Changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC *The projectile movement speed was increased. *The manual detonation explosion damage was increased. Gallery VqnauishedPowerPea.png|A vanquished Electro Pea ElectroPeaProjectile.PNG|Electro Pea's projectile Elecrto plants.png|Electro Pea with Power Chomper, Power Cactus, and Electro Citron in the trailer. VanquishedElectroPea.PNG|Another vanquished Electro Pea ElectroPeaUnlocked.png|Electro Pea unlocked Trivia *Electro Pea could be the reason why the Plasma Pea was redesigned, to prevent the two Peashooters from looking too similar. *In Infinity Time, there is a larger version of Electro Pea known as Mass Pea, first introduced when Gnomus the Green reaches 50% health. Its primary weapon is a 3/4 shot burst opposed to Electro Pea's manually detonatable shots. He can also root into the ground and use a stronger version of Pea Gatling. He can also summon 2 to 3 Electro Peas. *Electro Pea also has a different reticle than other Peashooters. The same goes for Law Pea and Agent Pea. **The reticle is similar to a Scientist Zombie, except the edges are more jagged and it tilts 90 degrees to the right when a shot is fired. It will tilt 90 degrees to the left again if the shot hits something or it is detonated in mid-air. **The reticle and its behavior is shared by Captain Cannon's Extend-O-Cannon and Petrified Cactus. *There is a bug in which sometimes when you are vanquished by the Electro Pea, the weapon you were vanquished by says 'Electric Needle' instead of 'Electro Cannon', as the Electric Needle is the primary weapon of the Power Cactus. **This same bug also occurs with Centurion, except it's Flame Pulse instead of Flame Bolt. Flame Pulse is the primary weapon of Fire Flower. *In the Trouble In Zombopolis: Part One DLC, the following buffs were given to the Electro Pea: **His projectile movement speed was increased. **His manual detonation explosion damage was increased. Category:Playable characters Category:Peashooting plants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Power variants Category:Super Rare variants